Sparked
by BlackWind92
Summary: The continuation of one of my drabbles from Just For Demyx. Oneshot or not, I don't know, its whatever you guys want...
1. Starting the Fire

_**Summary: What happens when Larxene's need for someone's touch overcomes her? Problems arise between Demyx and herself, and words go unheard...**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the game would have been very, very different.

_Sparked_

Water and electricity was _not_ a good mix. Unless, it was just the right amount. A spark or a shock is what was created between the two, the spark growing into a full-out fire. When they first met, it had been rivalry. But we all know rivals can have unresolved sexual tension.

When they sparred, it was always until they were about to fade. This time, it was different. They sparred, and when Demyx had Larxene pinned (It was hand-to-hand combat this time, not elemental), there was that spark again. This time, it wasn't anger or competitiveness. It was something else.

Larxene propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her lips against Demyx's in a desperate kiss. The gesture was returned, and after a moment Demyx pulled back. Smirking slightly, he stood up and helped Larxene stand, pulling her against him in the process.

"Oh, we aren't ending there." He murmured seductively in The Savage Nymph's ear, opening a portal and pulling the willing Larxene into it. Larxene barely had to glance around the room to know that they were in The Melodious Nocturne's room. The walls were a deep navy blue, the sheets on the king-sized bed merely a shade lighter.

Of course, she didn't need to know where they were to know where they were going. Farther then she had thought her little kiss would go, but it worked for her. Being Nobodies and all, no hearts and such… You still had needs. And when half the Organization was afraid of you and the rest just hated your guts, you got pretty lonely. Longing for someone's, anyone's, touch. She dared to say Demyx felt the same way. She knew for a fact the rest of the Organization picked on him for being a wimpy fighter. Loners in a pack of heartless bastards. It figured that it would come to this some day.

Besides, she somehow highly doubted Demyx was gay enough to have 'fun' with any other member. Sometimes he could act like a total fag, using phrases that usually only escaped girls lips, but she figured that was because he was just different. Bisexual maybe, but not a flaming faggot.

Her thoughts were broken when Demyx pushed her backwards, pinning her in between him and one of the four walls. She couldn't help but gasp as he nuzzled and nipped the sensitive skin on her neck. She had never seen this side of Demyx before, and to be truthful, she had never done this before.

"You haven't done this before." Demyx spoke quietly, his breath hot on her neck.

"N-no…" She mumbled nervously.

"Hm. I'll be sure to go easy on you then." Those words sparked Larxene's temper.

"You did NOT just say that." She snarled, shoving Demyx away from her and walking towards his door. This body of hers may be a virgin, but she had undergone so much training she felt she could take anything. It wasn't worth it if he was going to act like she would break. What had she been thinking anyways? This was _Demyx_ after all. The guy she hated, the guy she _loathed. _'_Do you really?'_ her mind whispered. She chose to ignore it. She told herself it was because she hadn't been in such close contact with anyone in so long, she just went on an impulse and kissed him. That was all.

She heard Demyx calling her name as she stormed down the hall.

"Fuck off." She hissed, not bothering to stop or turn around.

"Please Larxene, for a dusk's sake, stop!" Demyx pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around. She glared at him and shook his hand off her shoulder, but didn't attempt to walk away. If he was stupid enough to go after her, he must have something important to say.

"I swear I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just—"

"Don't want to hurt me?" She spat cruelly, cutting into his words.

"Well…Yes. I know…It's a stupid thing to have said, after the things you've done and such, but…I…Wasn't thinking." Demyx concluded lamely.

"Better think again if you think I like you." Larxene turned and began walking off. He really wasn't worth her time, especially if he was going to act like that.

"…But I like you." He whispered to nothing, his words not reaching the blonde's ears.

**End**

-Blackwind92


	2. NeverEnding

Edited the second half of this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2 – Never Ending

Dinner that night at The Castle That Never Was ended up quite the interesting affair. Walking in a few moments late, Larxene was forced to occupy a seat she'd rather not – the seat right across from Demyx. No one said a work throughout the majority of dinner. Demyx and Larxene glanced at each other a couple of times, and eventually…

"I can't take it anymore!" She snarled, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table. Marluxia and Vexen scooted further away from the angry blonde. "If you have something to say to me, then say it!" The air around Larxene crackled with electricity, and Demyx merely shrugged in response to her outburst.

"What I have to say is nothing they need to hear." Was his reply, glaring icily at her. Of all things to do, bring notice to the problem in front of the entire Organization! Sure they didn't know what exactly was going on, but now they knew that something was up.

Larxene returned the glare full force before turning on her heels and storming out of the dining room. The Melodious Nocturne watched her go until the doors slammed behind her, and then went back to eating his dinner, acting like nothing had happened.

No one asked what was going on. By now, the Organization was used to Larxene and Demyx's multiple arguments. It was almost like some demented routine. They fought, they spoke, they fought, they spoke… It was a never-ending circle. Sometimes, everyone would be sure it was actually over, and they were done speaking forever. Of course, in the end, they were always wrong, for the two blondes would find themselves speaking civilly again after a month.

That's what Demyx was hoping for this time. It really was different this time… An entirely different situation than they had ever been in. New reasons to never speak again. He had to hope that the chance would arise for him to make things right.

That chance though, would not come up for about a month. For a month Larxene wouldn't even glance at Demyx, even though the thought of him was always present.  
Demyx could only look at the ground every time she was near, unable to bring himself to look at the girl his non-existent heart longed for.

They had one major thing in common though… Every night, they cried for the same thing.

End of Never - Ending, Chapter 2.

Now that I can actually relate, you know, I had to redo it.


	3. Chains

Is this the update you've been waiting for? You know it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chains

Demyx was a shell of what he once was. Within the one month that Larxene had refused to look at him, he had turned into the thing no one thought possible – emotionless. Heartless is what the Nobodies were, yet Demyx always acted with "false" emotion. At least… Everyone assumed it was false. What they didn't know, was that Demyx believed they weren't heartless, but that their hearts were locked. He believed if they tried hard enough, they could un-lock the hearts they had supposedly lost… And he had. His first year being a Nobody he was like them – emotionless. That is, until he tried to feel. And that's how he figured out that he wasn't heartless. For 3 years, he felt. Now though, his heart was once again confined to that bleak abyss of what the rest of the Organization called heartless.

Larxene, on the other hand, had not changed a bit on the outside. Sadistic, cruel, she hadn't changed. No one saw the change on the inside though. While Demyx's heart was re-locked and chained, hers was disentangled from the chains that had bound it in her 3 years as a Nobody. She understood now how Demyx had managed to be so genuine and… Well, heartfelt, in his everyday actions. What she also understood is how empty he had become. Now that she knew the truth about Nobodies hearts, she also realized how easily the process could reverse. Of course, her pride was double now, and talking to him, saying she was wrong or apologizing would be like mental suicide.

Of course, she knew that's what she had to do.

And that is how Larxene found herself standing outside the blue door with an IX plastered on at eye level. Standing there, she realized how awkward the situation already was. There was nothing she could think of to say that would keep him from slamming the door once he saw who it was. Normally, Larxene was not one to give up so easily, but for once, she found herself turning around, and walking away… Right as the door opened.

Someone coughed in that attention-getting manner, and she turned around, finding herself face-to-face for the first time in a month with the one person she'd really rather have avoided.

For a few minutes, nothing was said. They stood there, sizing each other, possibly searching for the right thing to say. So, instead of saying anything, Larxene did the one thing she thought overrated. She hugged him.

Demyx gave no reaction except a grunt of surprise. He waited… and waited… and Larxene didn't let go. Sighing in exasperation and slight annoyance, he realized that she wasn't going anywhere.

"What do... What do you want?" He choked out, finding his voice expressing the wrong emotion. His voice portrayed something not of annoyance, but of anguish.

"You." Larxene let go of him and took a step back, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Not like that, that didn't sound right. Err... I… I'm sorry." For just about the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words.

"Whoa! Dude, did I just hear right? Oh my God! Luxord, you got hear what I just heard!" A bout of laughter followed this sudden yell from around the corner. Once again, electricity sparked in the air, and Larxene let out a yell that could kill. She turned and raced around the corner to see Xigbar and Luxord leaning against the wall, laughing. The laughter stopped as soon as they saw who was hovering over them…

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Their laughter turned to nervous giggles, which turned into blood-curdling screams as they raced down the hall with a Savage Nymph right behind…

Laughter was still going on though, in the place Larxene had been standing before Xigbars interruption.

And just like that, the rusting chains around Demyx's heart broke.

End of Chapter 2

-Blackwind92


	4. Laughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

Things went okay after that. Larxene and Demyx talked, and started spending more time together. Not once did either of them push it though, for the last thing they wanted was a situation like last time. Generally, the Organization had a vague idea of what was going on, even though Larxene really did almost kill Luxord and Xigbar.

Two days later we find Demyx lounging around in one of the three "living rooms" that the castle had. Feet propped up and remote in hand, no one bothered him. While normally he had "no backbone" everyone knew not to bother him when he had the remote…

Flipping through the channels, he found quickly that many of the channels today were… well, dirty. Frustration welled up inside him as for the 9th time the channel he passed was of naked guys. Groaning he shut the tv off and cursed Vexen in his mind. _Dirty old man…_

"Hey. Look if you're gay lemme know…" Teased Larxene, dropping onto the couch next to him, laughing. Letting out an over-drawn sigh, he threw an arm over her shoulder and carefully thought out his reply.

"Then... You're my type. Butchy." He braced himself for the hit upside his head, but it didn't come. Hesitantly looking over at Larxene, he found her still giggling. "What? No pain follows my answer?"

"I'll let you go with that one…" She muttered, finally controlling her laughter.

"Okay, good. And honestly? I'm just bi."  
"Wasn't there a time you were interested in Zexion…?"  
"We're done on this topic."

Something shattered behind them, and the two of them turned and looked over the top of the couch to see what had happened. Zexion stood there, a warped expression on his face, the mug of coffee now cracked on the floor.

Nervous laughter bubbled out of Demyx as Zexion slowly turned and walked off.  
Full-fledged laughter rose out of Larxene.

"Oh that was perfect!" She howled, holding her sides and the laughter took over her.

"Was not..." He grumbled, and when her laughter didn't stop, he leaned over and kissed her gently. "I like you. Not him. But don't do that again."

Larxene smiled and nodded. "Good, because if you did, I would have to kill him." Was all she said before pulling him back into the kiss he had started.

End

Yeah, that's the actual end. I think it works. They got a happy ending, right?


End file.
